The present invention was designed for natural gas distribution companies. These companies transport natural gas through various types of pipelines and deliver the natural gas to homes and businesses. The pipelines are most typically buried underground in order to prevent tampering. These natural gas distribution companies have several gas leaks on their pipelines every year. Some of these leaks can be extremely hazardous to people and property if the leak occurs next to a structure. A large concentration of natural gas migrating underground can travel underneath buildings and structures and cause explosions that can damage buildings and infrastructures and injure people.
The present invention seeks to vent hazardous gas from the ground in order to prevent concentrations of natural gas to reach flammable or even explosive limits from leaking underground pipes. The present invention implements a compressed air source in order to generate a vacuum to remove the natural gas from the ground without the use of mechanical parts or sources of ignition along the natural gas fluid pathway. Therefore, the natural gas is able to be vented into the atmosphere safely and efficiently.